


Roommate Romance

by Winterage (Migliaccio)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 一个懒惰的、糟糕的、根本不打理自己屋子的房东遇到了一个喜欢多管闲事的房客。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Racoon 浣熊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的新房客太有趣了。这一切都太有趣了。

“让我搞清楚，Clint。”

红灯变绿的一瞬间，Bucky一脚踩下油门，后备箱里发出一阵至少有八样东西互相碰撞的声音。车载通话里的Clint听得非常清楚，他像是被恶心到了：“求你收拾一下你的后备箱，那里要长出老鼠了。”

“不可能，毕竟我住在后备箱里，没有老鼠可以来和我分享这座豪宅。”Bucky压根没打算理他，前面又一个红灯，他一脚踩下刹车，后面有个不长眼的混蛋按了一下喇叭，“你刚刚说有人想租我的房子？怎么会有人要租那栋房子？”

“你说得非常对，没人想得到竟然有人看得上你的房子。但是是的，有一个听起来一本正经的家伙跟我打电话要求约个时间。我告诉他，这房子已经两年没人租了，原因是它的主人脑子有病——”

“下次见到我的时候你最好逃快一点，Barton。”

“我不管，你欠我的。听着，那个人一分钟前给我发邮件了。哇哦，他真的很干脆，他说他两点钟过来，如果感觉不错，他愿意直接签合同。这全是我的功劳，都因为我把你那放了100个诡异陶瓷小矮人的破花园PS得那么好看。”

“你竟然不问一下房主的意见？！而且那些是古董！”

“你自己让我帮忙的！”

“好吧，有道理。”Bucky把车开上一条岔路，后面的混蛋又按了一下喇叭，这次他回以愤怒的中指，“不是说我不相信你，你知道，那是我父母的老房子，我还是想亲眼见一下可能成为我租客的人。你知道，以防他是变态什么的。”

“你两点钟过来就可以见到了，我感觉那个家伙是会提前半个钟头到的人。”

“我——不行，到不了，我还有点事情要办完，”Bucky瞄了一眼他的手机，Natasha至少给他打了20个电话，他并不敢接，她大概已经决定要杀掉他了。他叹了口气：“交给你了，Barton先生，我一结束就赶来，希望在那之前你没有把事情搞砸。我正将我此生最珍视、最宝贵、最美好的东西托付到你的手中。”

“留着这句话到你妹妹嫁给一个你特别讨厌的混球的时候吧。”Clint同样不买他的账，然后用他最快的语速念起来：“有件事我忘了告诉你你的花园里来了浣熊一家子而且它们已经敲碎了你的两个宝贝小矮人。”

“我的妹妹会嫁给我挑中的世上最优秀的男人，或者永不结婚——你刚刚说什么？！我的花园里怎么会有浣——”

Clint把电话挂了。Bucky对着车载电话做了一个鬼脸。

“新房客。”他自言自语着，从旁边的隔层里摸他的润唇膏，“和浣熊。我想知道哪个会成为更大的问题。”

大概四点钟的时候，Bucky比他预计的还要早到达了目的地。他把车停在这条宽敞的林荫道边，左手边是他自己的房子：没人打理、颜色沉闷、那他父母当年引以为傲的雕花栏杆也显得非常阴郁；右手边是Clint的房子，行吧，Bucky承认，它看起来是比自己的整洁个七八倍，但那屋子里面可都是奇怪的南美动物和非洲动物摄影，完全好不到哪里去。他钻出自己的跑车，Clint已经站在了他的面前：“我没想到下次见面来得这么快。”

“是的，给你三秒钟，快跑。”Bucky对着他的脑袋比了一个射击的手势。

“马上，聪明嘴先生。”Clint脸上有一丝显而易见的坏笑，“你的新房客在等你。我没急着签合同，因为我想你可能打算亲自来。毕竟他可能是你妹妹未来的结婚对象。”

“是个我一定特别讨厌的混球还是世上最优秀的男人？”

“我能告诉你的只有一件事：他必定是二者之一。”

Bucky推开花园的栅栏，通过一条杂草丛生的石头小路走进他自己的房子。Clint才不会好心到陪他一起，他已经开着自己的老福特野马去找Natasha了。Bucky站在门廊下，没有急着敲门，他在搜索花园里浣熊的踪迹和碎掉的小矮人，但他什么都没找到。他的花园除了荒芜的杂草外一切正常，除了在花园侧面的防水棚下面多了一辆机车。哇哦。Bucky眯起眼睛，盯着它看了一会儿，那是他见过最帅的哈雷，他没夸张，那摩托的每个部件都被改装过，白色、银色和黑色组成的钢铁在太阳底下闪闪发光。

“你一定是Bucky。”

Bucky回过头，他房子的门从里面打开了，一个个子很高的金发男人对他微笑，伸出右手：“Rogers，Steve Rogers。Clint告诉我叫你Bucky。”

哇哦。

这个男人肩膀很宽，腰很细，看起来健身得恰到好处。他穿着一件格子衬衫，领子有点皱，纽扣一直开到锁骨下面，外面套着深棕色的皮衣，下半身是牛仔裤和很干净的便鞋。他的头发是金色的，不是Clint那种发灰的金色，是你能想到最灿烂、最纯正的金色；他的胡子刮得很干净，还有一双蓝得惊人的眼睛，明亮的、清澈而深沉的蓝色。Bucky的脑子立刻联想到了两种职业：白马王子，或者脱衣舞男。必须是这两者之一，没有第三种可能。说实话，Steve听起来更像是个王子的名字，而且他的白马正停在他家的防水棚下面呢。

“Bucky，”他重复，“如假包换。”从那张脸上你根本看不出来这个人可以在一瞬间里想这么多事儿。他回以最友善的微笑，他们的手握在一起。Bucky注意到Steve的手温暖而有力，指甲同样修剪得十分整齐。“下午好，Rogers先生，我正在找传说中的浣熊。”

“噢，噢，没错。”Steve做了一个邀请他进门的手势，这对Bucky来说感觉十分奇怪，一个陌生人在邀请他进入自己的房子。但他必须承认，这待遇让他内心的某个地方有一点点受用。“我已经解决了，他们一家正在距离你的花园有一会儿的地方造窝呢。”

Bucky脱下外套，他的新房客无比自然地接了过去。他疑惑地看了Rogers一眼：“真的？你做了什么？”

“一些简单的生活魔法。清理免费，如果你再给我二十块钱，我可以帮你把它们变成公主。”

“容我残忍拒绝。”

“变成王子不要钱。”

“啊哈，看来你就是浣熊变成的王子。”

Steve看起来像是被什么东西噎了一下，Bucky大笑起来。他记不得自己已经多少年没有听到这样的白痴笑话了，和他有多少年没有得到机会反击这样的白痴笑话了。他的新房客很棒，英俊，能干，精通对付浣熊的生活小妙招，也会说很合Bucky胃口的笑话，你知道，就是这种夹杂在搭讪和表达友好之间的笑话。Bucky享受极了。

“我向住在西边的那位太太借了一个铁笼子，用一些薯片和坚果就可以解决问题。”Steve显得有些窘迫，他一只手插在牛仔裤口袋里，另一只手飞快地摸了一把后脑勺，“如果得防止他们回来，就需要一次花园扫除和很多很多漂白剂了。我的意思是，如果我们之间的谈话顺利，我将住在这儿的话。”

他们在桌子的两边坐下来，Bucky注意到墙边放着扫帚、拖把和抹布，水桶上搭着一副胶皮手套。他记得这些东西都放在储藏室里，这个金发佬在不知道是否能住进这栋房子之前就开始给他做女仆做的工作了。他要么是个比他外表看起来还要热心肠几倍的男人，要么非常喜欢多管闲事。必定是两者之一。

Bucky把他充满兴趣的坏笑藏在眼睛里，他说：“你看起来不像是做这些事的人。你知道，浣熊啊，帮陌生人打扫卫生啊，或者住在这样远离市区的地方之类的。”他知道自己有多迷人、敏锐而友好，他也非常擅长利用这些特点。他的神情和开朗的肢体语言足以让任何人相信他的好奇发自关心。你可以说他有点儿喜欢评价别人，但他绝对真诚而可靠。

Steve也是这任何人中的一个，他看起来毫不介意：“我想Barton已经和你说了我的履历，医生建议我先远离城市适应一段时间，直到我不再在干一些半夜尖叫着惊醒，或者把拳击沙袋一口气打爆这类的事了。至于打扫卫生和浣熊，正如我之前所说，只是一些简单的生活魔法。”

“我收回说你是王子的话，你是仙女教母。”Bucky没忍住自己的白痴笑话，“太感谢你了，我可不知道拿浣熊怎么办，而且这屋子里面看起来比它应有的样子整洁多了。”

“这——这没什么。”Bucky眨了眨眼睛，他没想到一句感谢可以让这个大个子突然开始脸红——天啊，会因为被道谢而害羞，这可爱得有些过头了。“你——你知道，很漂亮。不，我是说你的房子很漂亮，我很乐意做点贡献……当然你也很，呃，有魅力。总之，我想你看得出我有多想住在这儿了。”

“是的。”Bucky快要笑到桌子下面去了，他竭力维持着自己的表情，向Steve凑得近了些：“但是没有，Barton没有告诉我你的履历。我很乐意亲自听一听。”

他们在Steve对付浣熊剩下的薯片和一小盒蜂蜜芥末酱的陪伴下聊天，Steve甚至还泡了茶。Bucky撅着嘴唇看着他在自己的厨房里敏捷地移动，拿出碟子和马克杯，比他自己还清楚每样东西放在什么地方。这让他稍微有些不快，凭什么你一个来到这儿不过几个小时的人能摆出一副主人的架势？但是这和他和Steve说话带来的愉快比显然不值一提。Steve是个非常正派而讨人喜欢的家伙，正如Bucky隐隐感觉到的那样，Steve Rogers刚刚退伍，拥有可以让他吓一跳的军衔，忍受着比他当年更严重的PTSD。Steve隐去了一些细节，关于他的驻地和他的任务，Bucky当然不会询问到底，他比任何人都清楚经历过那些事情的士兵重新谈起这些事时可能有多痛苦。他专注地听着，点头，眨眼，他是你能想到的最好的倾听者。

“这些我甚至都没有在退伍军人小组上谈过，”Steve露出一个微笑，外面的天色已经暗了下来，他正起身去放下窗帘，打开客厅里的灯，“你是我遇到过最好的倾听者。”

“是吗？大部分时候我是负责动嘴的那一方。”Bucky的胳膊撑在桌子上，掌心抵着他自己的下巴，他看着Steve的影子在窗户前映出一个模糊的轮廓，直到灯光亮起，将Steve的头发照成温暖的金棕色，“但我很乐意听你说这些事情，这让我感觉也很自然。而且我们俩也能算作一个退伍军人小组，对吧？”

“很有道理。”Steve回到他的身边，“我猜你的意思是，以后我能把这些事情对你说？”

“任何时候，如果能让你感觉好过一点儿的话。为了感谢你打扫了我的房子。我父母的房子，”他更正，“我从未……真正把这儿当成自己的东西，自从我回来之后。我没法住在这儿，也没法卖掉它，这……这很复杂。”

Steve看着他的眼神温柔而冷静：“我想这意味着我们都有些东西需要修补一下。”

“是的，你说得对。”在几乎十秒钟的沉默后，Bucky叹息似地回答，他清了清喉咙，“我很乐意把这座房子租给你，Rogers先生，这整栋房子都是你的。说得不好听一点，你比我更像个合格的主人。”

“谢谢你，Barnes先生。”Steve松了一口气，“我很高兴得知我一下午的努力没有白费。”

“Bucky。Barnes先生让我听起来至少有三十岁。”

“你没有吗？”

“请您闭嘴，Rogers上校。”

他们彼此对视，然后以一种成年人开玩笑时特有的腼腆向对方微笑起来。Bucky又清了清喉咙，竖起一根手指：“但我有一个要求。”

“任何事情。”

“我想要偶尔住在这儿，如果你不介意的话。”

“我当然不，”Steve露出牙齿，他的眼神那么认真、坦诚而公正，Bucky几乎开始怀疑他嘴里说的话是假的了，“只是确认一下，我还是会睡在主卧的。”

“嘿！这不公平，”他反驳，“我才是房主！你可以选任何比主卧大的房间。”

“如果你常常回家睡觉的话，没问题。”Steve已经开始在那叠纸侧面的方框里签上自己的首字母，他抬起头来看了Bucky一眼，那双眼睛里笑意的狡猾令Bucky忍不住缩了一下，他不知道怎么回事，这个人为什么可以对着他——他自己的房东，把“回家”两个词说得这么理所当然？

“否则只能由你去选其他的房间了。又或者，你愿意在主卧打个地铺什么的，在我们还没有熟到睡一张大床之前。”

“成交。”Bucky咬牙切齿地回答，“我没想到你是个混蛋，Rogers上校。”

“我很抱歉，房东先生，”他看起来一点儿都不抱歉，“这是原则性的问题，我认为我们该对这样的共识在合同末尾加一些附录。”

Bucky点了点头，他的嘴角已经咧到了脸颊。他的新房客太有趣了。这一切都太有趣了。


	2. Radish 萝卜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你是个大混蛋。上校，巨大的混蛋。

Clint之前是怎么说的？关于他是世上最优秀的男人还是世上最大的混蛋来着？

Bucky回忆着这个问题，他正跟着Steve Rogers在附近的超市买补给品。在Steve低头挑选有机番茄的时候，他看着白马王子认真得出奇的侧脸，思考起了这个问题。话说回来，他怎么就答应跟Rogers来了超市？然后他想起了更多糟糕的事，比如他现在干净得一尘不染的汽车后备箱，花园里平整的草坪和新搭的防水棚，而且他们下午刚刚一起油漆了那栋房子的栏杆。这可不是一个经典Bucky Barnes式的周六下午，不管他乐不乐意承认，Steve Rogers都是个了不得的家伙。他低头看了看Steve挑的番茄，伸手拿了其中一个放在鼻子下闻了闻，这他妈到底和旁边那种有什么区别？和罐装番茄酱又有什么区别？

“Bucky，”他的同伴回头喊他，他已经走到了前面一个货架，“你想要红萝卜还是白萝卜？”

“我的老天啊，Steve，”Bucky从喉咙里发出一声茫然的呻吟，“我真的不知道这世上还有两种萝卜。”

“你心里很清楚，”Rogers上校拿起一个棕色的循环利用纸袋，“你喜欢吃的萝卜和你不喜欢吃的萝卜。”

“这世上只有我不喜欢吃的萝卜。”

“你错过选择的时机了，Barnes先生。”Steve接过他手里的篮子，把蔬菜放进去，Bucky发现他不知道什么时候还拿了一颗花椰菜，“现在往九点钟方向走，我们得买点坚果。”

“很好，” Bucky来了精神，“我很久没有吃焦糖脆皮杏仁了。”

“而你接下来也不会吃，”Steve回答，“原味杏仁，再来一桶无盐的混合坚果，劳驾。”

“我要和你分开购物！”Bucky抗议，“上校，你不能剥夺一个士兵选择他爱吃什么杏仁的权利。”

“事实上，我可以，”Steve平静地纠正他，“尤其是在我的士兵请求我负责他的营养管理的时候。立刻，士兵，这是命令。”

如果不是Steve那多努力都没办法忍住笑容的神情，Bucky几乎真的要认为他是个混蛋了。但是事实是他微笑着，他的嘴角努力地向下撇，但是两颊的肌肉却在向上提，他在觉得自己就要笑出来的时候把目光从Bucky脸上移开了，还咬了下嘴唇来让自己不要笑得露出牙齿，他那双比任何宝石都要蓝的眼睛含着世界上最美好的东西。这一切都让Bucky毫无抵抗力。他是个好士兵，在他清楚长官是正确的时候坚决服从命令，即使他嘴上并不承认。

“是，长官。”他嘟囔了一句，Steve拍了拍他的肩膀。

跟着Steve逛超市是世界上最无聊的事。他买有机食品，蛋白粉，还有一堆清洁剂，简直可以和他老妈相提并论，但那是在她还活着的时候的事情了。在他们付帐的时候Bucky发现了一袋面包干，蜂蜜芥末味，他最喜欢的小零食，甚至超过脆皮杏仁和田园薯片。那绝对不是他拿的，因为他知道健康上校Steve Rogers不会允许他吃这个。他捏着那个小袋子回过头，看着Steve，挑起一边的眉毛。

“我不知道那是怎么回事，”Steve冲着他眨眨眼睛，也挑起一边眉毛，“你可以把它当成你在过去两周做得很棒的奖励。”

Bucky笑起来，因为他看到Steve的耳朵红了。他知道这家伙严格、较真，却容易害羞，看Steve Rogers的耳朵变成粉红色是他现在最喜欢干的事，他的心脏会像个高中女生收到心仪男孩的毕业舞会邀请似地在他胸腔里尖叫。因为逼着他吃甘蓝的混蛋主动给他买小零食而心动，这好像有点斯德哥尔摩，他对自己说，但是我怎么可能不喜欢这个家伙呢？他是世界上最可爱的人。

“综上所述，”他把一切都告诉了Natasha，但并没指望从她那里得到什么意见。Natasha对爱情总有独到的见解，每个人都知道，“情况就是这样火辣。”

Natasha耐心地听完，然后叹了口气：“我还以为我十几岁的时候没人来找我谈论这种事儿就算是躲过了一劫。”

“唔，因为你十几岁的时候在忙着拍电影？”

“这是其中一个原因。”她说，火红的湿头发像一团云似地落在她的肩上，她甩了甩脑袋，用一条毛巾把头发裹起来，“你知道我会说什么，对吧？走过去，对他说你心里在想什么，或者亲他，或者上他。随便哪个，我不清楚你一般是怎么做的。”

“老天，Nat，我甚至都不知道他是不是基佬。”Bucky也学着她的样子甩了甩脑袋，但他任由头发垂到肩上，还有几根粘在他的前额，“我不能就这样走过去把舌头伸到他的喉咙里。这不行。”

“拜托。”Natasha翻了个白眼，拿起她的内衣，把身上裹着的浴巾丢到地上，“听听他说的，把浣熊变成王子不要钱。这可不是什么异性恋说得出来的话。”

“无数次了，Natasha，你不能在我面前毫无预警地脱——不穿衣服！”Bucky背过身去，Natasha无所谓地耸了耸肩：“而且你那时候还穿着露脚踝的裤子和有亮晶晶水钻的乐福鞋。”

“嘿，现在纽约多的是直男这么穿。”

“对于退伍的特种兵来说不是，先生，不是。”Natasha将她的裙子从头顶上拉下来，“你们之间的每一件事都在跟你说YES，你明明知道你只是需要什么人推你一把去追求他。好吧，如果他真的像你说的那样那么会唠叨，我很乐意做这个人。”

“你是恋爱大师，Nat。”Bucky嘲讽，“我认识你已经八年了，Clint Barton是第一个你和他出去约会了八次还没有上床的男人。你也许也需要我推你一把？”

“你知道吗，”Natasha将胳膊抱在胸前，“你说得还真的有一些道理，James，我会考虑的。”

Bucky愣了一下：“哇哦，这来得很快。Barton会感谢我的。”

“我搞定Clint，你搞定你的Stevie，”Natasha笑起来，她挽着Bucky的胳膊向更衣室外走，碧绿的眼睛闪闪发光，Bucky知道那是她对什么东西非常感兴趣的表情，“来场比试？先搞定的人可以要求输家吃任何食谱。”

“说定了。”Bucky和她的拳头相碰。

“祝你好运，James。”Natasha亲吻他的脸颊，一个人走出大门，她的经纪人正在门口的车旁等她，Bucky对那位女士挥了挥手，“我要让你吃一整年的甘蓝、芹菜和萝卜。”

“哇哦。”Steve说，“撇开这个白痴赌局不说，你认识Natasha Romanoff？”

“我的工作就是训练这些大明星们拍那些需要炫酷打斗的电影。”Bucky站在他身边，他们俩都穿着围裙，这是Rebecca送给他们的礼物，粉色的独角兽和浅棕色的浣熊。浣熊，又是浣熊。Bucky把独角兽的那件丢给了Steve，金发白马王子更适合独角兽，而Steve为这个评论连着翻了两个白眼，“我八年前退伍之后开始尝试这个工作，她是我的第一个客户，我们非常合得来。”

“仍然，哇—哦。”Steve把刚成型的面团从碗里挖出来，倒在桌子上，用熟练得令人惊讶的姿势开始揉搓，Bucky叉着腰在旁边盯着他，“我喜欢她的电影，她有一部讲那副名画的，很不错，对吧？今天上午我和Clint讨论了一下，他执意要把她全套的蓝光碟借给我。他人挺好。”

“哇—啊—哦。”Bucky拖长了声音，“他在认识Natasha之前都不知道这个世界上有女演员这个职业呢，难以置信。”

“你们俩的关系真的很不错。”Steve侧过头看了他一眼，脸上带着一种居家式的微笑，不太完美、有些狡猾的那种，眨动他金色的睫毛，“你怎么看，晚上来一部？或者两部？我们可以烤一些脆皮鸡柳。”

“电影夜？我永远不会拒绝电影夜。”Bucky用余光瞟着Steve的胳膊，那件深蓝色衬衫的袖子卷到肘部，小臂上有迷人的金色汗毛，他手臂的肌肉收紧，放松，再收紧，赏心悦目极了，Steve做爱的时候肌肉会如何收缩呢？这联想的节奏似乎有点快，但Bucky很坦然，基佬只需要七秒钟就可以联想到性，这不怪他。“不是我想吹嘘，但是她每一部有打斗场景的电影都有我的贡献，我很乐意给你展示一下我的教学成果，长官。”

“我知道你做得很好，士兵。”Steve把面团拿起来摔了几下，“你一切都做得很好。我想有时候你对自己太过严厉了。”

“你是在对一个退伍几年、整理习惯超烂、爱吃甜食、因为心理问题无法回到他爸妈的房子但拒绝去看医生、睡在办公室里的轻微牛奶成瘾患者说吗？”

“我是在对一个上过战场、努力克服了PTSD、凭借自己就找到一份好工作、讨厌蔬菜却仍然会皱着鼻子吃光、穿得像一个经典纽约人却仍然热心得过分的家伙说话。”Steve把面团放回碗里，从柜子里拿出坚果和葡萄干，同时再次回头看了Bucky一眼，“别摆出那副表情，我知道你现在住回来是因为担心我的PTSD。非常感谢你那几天晚上冲进我的卧室，顺便一提。”

“这只是……其中一个原因。”Bucky低下头，看着自己的指甲，“这没什么，哥们，真的。虽然你叫起来是很惊悚，你还会打人，你知道吧？幸好我比你能打那么一点点。”

“是的，我知道，所以我很幸运。”Steve把手放在他的肩膀上，“我曾经打坏过Tony Stark的两间客房里的电视机。”

“你在开玩笑。”Bucky睁大了眼睛，“那个Tony Stark？小个子，穿几百万块的西装，可以买下大半个曼哈顿的那个？”

“正是。”Steve耸了耸肩，Bucky知道是因为他感觉到Steve的手指在他自己的肩膀上动了动，“这其实是我搬出来急着租整栋房子的原因，我不想给别人带来麻烦。我看中你的房子也是因为你不在这儿住，虽然这事情的发展和我预想的不太一样。”

“你是个大麻烦，上校。”Bucky偷了一把葡萄干丢进嘴里，然后把剩下的倒进面团里，“你会逼我吃蔬菜，更糟的是它们还不全是绿色的。”

“如果你想试着改变下自己的饮食习惯，我不介意做那个让你埋怨的人。”Steve洗完了手，重新开始揉那个面团，“事实上根据经验来说，有这样一个人在的时候你的决心往往会更加坚定，无论是转移注意力或者是想给对方点颜色看看，它都有效。”

Bucky从角落里拖出一把凳子坐了下来，他现在得仰着脸看Steve了：“你真是个好心肠混蛋。”

“我很确定没有这种说法。”Steve摇摇头，“而且我不得不说，你刚才提到的那些坏毛病是完全准确的，除了这座房子。你这几周都住在这儿，不是吗？”

“彼此彼此，你和我，先生。”在Bucky评论的时候，Steve越过他身后去拿另一个碗，他的手摸了摸Bucky的脑袋，Bucky感到一阵棉花糖似的愉悦感从头上蔓延到全身，“我住在这儿是因为你在这儿。而且你把这栋房子变得……我不知道，我没想到还能看到它重新焕发生机的这一天。也许只是我之前从未尝试过，但是无论如何，我喜欢它现在的样子，和我以前有多喜欢它的程度几乎差不多。”

“我很荣幸。”

“慢着，你在坏笑。你在笑什么？”

“对不起，你的头上有面粉。”

“你是个大混蛋。上校，巨大的混蛋。”

在被Bucky撒了满头面粉的Steve把面包放进烤箱之后，他们俩吃了晚饭，混合沙拉、烤土豆和牛排。不管你信不信，他们俩合作可以做出很不错的晚饭，Bucky是个切菜天才。他们选择了Natasha最卖座的女特工系列，她出演史上最酷的特工系列，在每一部里都和一个辣到不行的家伙约会，说“家伙”是因为有时候是和男的，也有时候是女的：基本上，她是个女性版本、充满魅力、而且美艳个几十倍的007。

“一个小秘密：她现在的练习就是为了新续集做准备。这回他们打算让她来很多近身格斗，我挺期待她能练成什么样子的。”放到片尾字幕的时候，Bucky评价道，“即使让我来说，她也是这个星球上最美的人之一。”

他没有得到回应，于是Bucky回过头，他看到Steve睡着了。Steve睡得不沉，他的头靠向Bucky的方向，歪在他们俩之间唯一的靠枕上，两条腿搁在沙发扶手上，因为Bucky占据了这张L型沙发长的那一边。他的嘴角还有食物的碎屑。Bucky盯着他头顶完美的发旋，在他自己意识到之前，他的手指已经开始慢慢地穿过Steve的头发，他轻轻移动着，足够小心地不让Steve醒来，也足够用力地可以让Steve的金发跟着他手指的动作滑动，他的手指尖甚至还有些Steve没能弄掉的面粉。他们之间的那个靠枕因为这样的小动作变了角度，Steve的眉毛动了动，Bucky揉了揉他的头发，他又安静了下来，看起来无比安心于在Bucky身边睡着。这是信任，是陪伴，是他们俩在见第一面的时候就隐隐存在着的某种东西。他们还没有这个勇气去揭开那到底是什么。

出于不知道哪儿来的心血来潮，Bucky用他最小心的动作抽掉了那个靠枕，然后往下蹭了蹭，把那颗金色的脑袋放在自己的肚子上，让自己也躺得更舒服一些。他打算睡这儿了。这是以防万一，他对自己说，看完这样的枪战片之后谁也说不准Steve在梦里会不会发作。在陷入睡眠之前，他在Steve耳边悄声说话，用他最柔软、最甜蜜的声音。

“我喜欢你这种大麻烦，Stevie。”

顺便一提，Bucky最后还是没有烤那些脆皮鸡柳。他们俩一起分享了他心爱的面包干，蜂蜜芥末酱口味。这是他自己要求的。


	3. Raspberry 覆盆子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他要去告诉Steve这一切对他来说意味着什么。他现在就要去。

Steve Rogers睁开眼睛，他盯着天花板看了一会儿，然后坐了起来。他的床头柜上放着一本日历，他翻开，在昨天的日期上划了一道线。

他拉开淡蓝色的窗帘，往窗外望去。在平整的几排房屋的后面，太阳正慢慢升起来。阳光可以直接照到他的瞳孔里，这让他稍稍眯起了眼。会像噩梦一般在他记忆里出现的日出并不是这样的，太阳常在黄色的、干裂的土地尽头，在壕沟的缝隙里，在黑暗的、看不到另一端的森林深处，在他战友的身体的另一边升起。而他眼前见到的是有屋檐和花园的独栋房屋，大块的、平整的草坪，一位年长的夫人挎着一袋苹果，一条白色的卷毛狗在她脚下绕来绕去。

他仍然要花费一些时间才能辨认出眼前是梦、是现实还是天堂，但这过程所需要花费的时间已经比之前少得多了。他已经慢慢习惯了这个街区的安静，习惯了被狗叫声而不是集合号令或Fury的电话叫醒，也习惯了隔壁房间偶尔传来的大声撞到墙壁的声音和随之而来的小声脏话。他收拾好床铺，把被子叠成一个方块，可惜他没法把这条松软的双人被叠出那么规整的形状，它看起来像是一大团软塌塌的棉花。

“我的房子里不可以有那种被子。”Bucky对他拜托Wilson搞来的军用棉被做了一个鬼脸，然后拖着他去采购床上用品。他为他买了一个新床垫，对颈椎有好处的枕头和最柔软、最舒适的被子。Steve Rogers甚至都不知道那些东西可以这么昂贵，他根本睡在一堆美金上。但是在这点上Bucky的态度很坚决，他给这栋房子里的每张床都换了新床垫，于是Steve无话可说了。

“我感觉自己会被宠坏的。”Steve坐在那完美的贵族床垫上弹了弹。

“噢？你以为？”Bucky趴在地上拆那些枕套的包装，回过头，对他露出一个美好的挑衅似的笑脸，“我打算宠坏你的时候你会知道的，先生。”

即使是随便一想，这些画面也足够让Steve无法克制地向上抿起嘴角。他可以在这间房间里的每个地方找到Bucky捣鼓过的痕迹，他们一起粉刷的墙壁，背对背坐在地毯上组装起来的宜家书柜，甚至他现在用的发胶和须后水都来自Barnes式的强力推荐，再加上Clint遇到他时候的挤眉弄眼，任何人都能意识到这位原本该很不负责任的房东对他的关照有一些过头了。

几个月前的Steve Rogers肯定没想到这点。在他决定租下这座房子的当天下午，一叠关于James Barnes的资料就送到了他的手里，Steve对Bucky的了解比当事人自己以为的要多得多。但是那些都是毫无意义的，那些用文字可以写出来的东西都是毫无意义的。退役时间，交税记录，PTSD就医病历——报告不会告诉他Bucky是个多么思维敏捷、善于倾听、偶尔花钱大手大脚、对食物有着奇怪偏执的有趣家伙。Steve不会说他现在就打算稍稍搞一搞他的房东，但是如果Bucky对待他的态度始终没什么改变的话，他真的打算有所行动了。Rogers上校从未搞砸过，这次也不会。

Steve从浴室里出来，吸了吸鼻子，“不是吧，”他微笑着喃喃自语，酪乳煎饼和炒蛋的香气从楼底下窜上来，钻进他的鼻子里，“这下我真的要怀疑这是不是天堂了。”

他昨晚决定了今天的日程：整理Barnes先生的书房，采购新鲜的厨房补给，在路上给他的摩托车加油，然后继续修补Bucky显然有特别感情的长相滑稽的花园小矮人。但是在这忙碌的一天开始之前，他要先到楼下去和他的房东共进早餐。酪乳煎饼，炒蛋，Bucky还一定会煎几片培根，切几片蕃茄，那是他少数几样可以爽快地直接吃的蔬菜之一。

就像他刚才说的，天堂。

“我就直说了，Steve。”Sharon Carter保持着离他半个肩膀的距离，“我不知道是谁教的你约人在超市见面，这是世上最糟的约会地点了。”

“是你约我见面的，Sharon，地点只是凑巧。”Steve说，他的脑袋往另一侧撇了一下，“你甚至还带了Sam来做你的说客。”

“嘿！”Sam跳开，“别扯上我。我只是来见我的哥们，我才不介意在超市见面，我正好要补充蛋白粉了。”

“好吧。算你说对了。”Sharon瞪了Sam一眼，“Fury派我来的，他想知道你现在的PTSD康复情况，据我所知，你已经一个月没去退伍军人小组聚会了。”

“他有比那玩意好的东西。他有Bucky，”Sam对她做鬼脸，“他的Bucky。他们俩每周都有那么一到两个晚上彻夜聊天到早晨。夜间心理咨询，你懂我意思的话。”他抬起手指，在Steve的背后做了一个强调的双引号。

“我们只是朋友，Sam。”Steve把果酱和早餐谷物棒放在自己的购物车里，“我以为我们已经说清楚了这件事。”

“抱歉，伙计，你知道你心底里挺喜欢他的。2010年已经过去老久了，Cap，你真不用再遵守不问不说政策了。”Sam无声地拿起他购物车的果酱，用质问的眼神看向他好哥们的脸。“你喜欢吃果酱？”

“我喜欢覆盆子果酱。”Steve毫无破绽地回答。

“你不喜欢。你什么酱都不喜欢，你只爱吃白面包，最多一层薄薄的花生酱。”

“我现在喜欢覆盆子果酱了。”Steve从善如流地更正，“Sharon，告诉Fury我恢复得不错，但还没有不错到能够回去帮他坐办公桌。你可以从他给我找的那位医生那里拿到我的病历。”

“我早该知道你会这么说。”Sharon的眼神往上，耸了耸肩，“只是这么一说，他一直都给你留着一个位置，你随时可以加入我们的部门。你可以带一支Alpha小队，前提是……”

“前提是我恢复得足够好。”Steve接道，“如果真有什么紧急情况需要我，无论我的病历上是怎么写的，Fury都会派一架直升机来抓我。他现在只是想把我放在他的眼皮底下看着而已。”

Sharon有一会儿没有说话，她直到他们走到临近出口的熟食区的时候才开口：“我只能替你告诉他你还没有准备好，但你得给我一个具体的时间，我不能无休止地在我的上司面前替你隐瞒。”

“不会很久的。”Steve微笑着看着她，“我这三个月恢复得不错，比我从前线下来之后的所有时间都要好。我会在准备好接受外勤任务的时候回去的。”他特地强调了外勤这个词。

“我很高兴听到这个。”Sharon的神情放松了下来，她给了Steve一个拥抱，稍微有点儿长了，超过了三秒钟，但那是一个包含着鼓励和赞赏的拥抱。“为你骄傲，Steve。你做得非常好。”

“有时候你们俩看起来挺搭的。”Sam站在一边，抱着胳膊评价，“也许在另一个宇宙，在另一个时空，在Steve Rogers不是深柜的宇宙。”

如果大笑起来的Steve现在回头，他会看到一个头上顶着护目镜的Clint站在队伍的末尾，难以置信地盯着他们。但是他没有。

Bucky把车小心翼翼地停到他家的车库里，现在是他和Rogers公用的车库，而他可付不起刮伤对方的车的钱。Rogers有一辆酷到爆炸的越野，但他们一起出去的时候总是开Bucky的车，自己单独出门时则是骑摩托，他似乎其实并不太喜欢那辆哑光的黑色宾利。Bucky从车后座拖出一大捧玫瑰花和一盆盆栽。他不知道哪个比较有用，所以他做了两手准备：玫瑰花可以是庆祝他俩同居，不，合租满三个月，盆栽则可以给房间里增加点活力，他是说，这可是小雏菊。他站在门廊里，深深吸了口气，把玫瑰花夹在胳膊下面，试着从口袋里掏出钥匙。

“欢迎回家。”门又先他一步在他眼前打开了，Steve穿着T恤，拿着锅铲，粉色围裙上那个笑嘻嘻的独角兽鼻子上有南瓜肉和面粉的痕迹，天啊，这傻样在Bucky眼里可爱极了，“玫瑰？今天是什么特殊场合吗？”

“你究竟是怎么知道有人站在门口的？”Bucky微笑，用他最柔软的嗓音回答，“哇哦，这屋子里也太香了。”

“我听到你停车的声音了，呆瓜。”Steve笨拙地接过那些玫瑰花，让它们躺在他的胳膊里，Bucky有点羡慕地看了一眼那捧花儿，“如果你想找那些老花瓶，它们在楼上的柜子里。”

Bucky答应着，走过他一尘不染的二楼走廊。他的父母会在这里铺上米色的地毯，但他和Steve一致认为没有这个必要。之前咯吱作响的壁板被拿了下来，露出里面裸露的红砖，看起来竟然非常新潮。以前那些生锈的钉子被换了新的，重新挂上了照片和木框的风景画，其中一张有两只展翅飞翔的白头鹰，那绝对是Clint送的礼物。有Bucky在走廊尽头停下，从柜子里拿出一个足够大的花瓶，同时注意到柜子脚下多了一个纸箱。不管这是什么，它之前可不在这儿。Bucky蹲下身，打开了它。

“噢。”他抑制不住自己喉咙里发出的叹息，“噢……”

他几乎都已经把这事忘了。那里躺着两个陶瓷小矮人，说得确切一些，是四分之一陶瓷小矮人的碎片，和四分之三用胶水重新粘起来的小矮人。他拿起完全粘好的那个，它脸上碎掉的长鼻子被仔细地粘了回去，有一些无法挽救的缝隙被可塑黏土填上了，它正皱着眉头、撅着嘴瞪向Bucky。另一只摔得更碎一些，而且显然给试图修复它的人带来了不小的麻烦：纸箱里除了胶水和镊子之外还有一张纸，上面画着一个完整的小矮人，有点傻，但是画得不错。

Bucky甚至不知道自己是用多么温柔的眼神看着这张纸。就是他了，他想。就是他了。

“晚餐好了！”Steve在楼下喊。

Bucky走向楼下的那两分钟，他觉得自己简直像走过了几年的时间。他听到Barnes夫妇的死讯，回到这座城市来的时候，一切都是死去的。他小时候奔跑过的花园和石头小道，他和父亲一起学修车的防水棚，他母亲无比自豪的厨房，走道里的油画，和Rebecca最喜欢的玫瑰花，这一切都离开了，它们跟着这座房子的主人一起埋在了六英尺的地下。James Barnes的名字写在了地契上，但他无法承受这里的重量，他无法承受这里消失了的那些东西的重量。

但是Steve Rogers可以。或者说，有Steve Rogers陪伴着的他可以。这个人尊重他，信任他，在对他一无所知的时候就愿意陪伴着他。他记得Bucky的爱好、喜欢的食物、他从不需要Bucky说第二次就能记住他的任何习惯。Bucky无法想象这世上有第二个人会这么做，有第二个人能做得和他一样好。他甚至在Bucky陪他度过噩梦的第二天早上给他在餐桌上留下小纸片，上面用那种无比端正的字体表达感谢，还要画些诡异又可爱的图案，戴小王冠的浣熊或者长出双腿的萝卜什么的。那些关于有机食物的胡说八道，那些被他擦得干干净净的他父母的瓷器，还有这些显然花了他几十个小时的小矮人——

他要去告诉Steve这一切对他来说意味着什么。他现在就要去。

“怎么了？”Steve正把一盆意大利面放在桌子的正中间，两边是沙拉和南瓜点心，抬起头看着他，他的眼睛在灯光下看起来是深蓝色的，弯起来，眼角向下垂，“我说今天是什么特殊场合，而你还不承认。老花瓶呢？”

现在是特殊场合了。Bucky深吸了一口气，他刚刚放任自己的脑子过于快乐地奔腾，现在需要一些迅速的心理建设。他需要多几秒钟抹掉脸上的傻笑，让自己看起来郑重其事一些。

“别管花瓶了，坐下，听我说。”

Steve在他的对面坐下，他的胳膊肘撑在桌上，十指交叉，身体前倾看着他。Bucky准备开口的时候，Steve放在桌上的手机响了起来。他们俩同时转头看向那个小方块。

“谁是Sharon？”Bucky随口问道，随后他抬头，看到Steve的表情几乎是立刻沉了下去。他从未在Bucky面前表现出这样的神色。那种阴郁的，甚至可以说是阴鸷的，充满压迫感的表情，他的嘴唇紧紧抿起来，站起身，将围裙从自己的脖子上一把扯下来。

“我得出门一趟。”他面无表情地宣布，声音比平时还要低沉，攥着自己仍然在响铃的手机。

“没问题，当然，去做你的事。开车小……”

在Bucky说完之前，Steve就消失在了门外的黑夜里。


	4. Rosemary 迷迭香

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他睁开眼，在黑暗的缝隙中看到了光。

Natasha Romanoff不认为自己是个喜欢招待客人的女主人，但她非常乐意在她的朋友遇到问题的时候给他们提供一个安全、温暖、可靠的场所。Bucky和Clint坐在她小的那间会客室里，那里除了四张柔软的长沙发、毯子、一个塞满了牛奶、Yoo-hoo和精酿啤酒的小冰箱之外什么都没有。她和Clint挤在一条沙发上， Bucky躺在他们对面。

“我进门的一瞬间就知道我赌输了。”Bucky躺在沙发上说，他抱着一瓶瓶盖上固定着吸管的牛奶，耷拉着眼皮看着地板上一堆空的yoohoo罐中的一个，“随便你，Nat。做你必须做的吧。”

“这件事我们之后再讨论。”Natasha的双腿并起来，搁在Clint的的膝盖上，Bucky都懒得多看他们一眼，“我觉得在这个时间发生这件事不算坏。”

“我看上的房客一个晚上从家里跑了，除了手机什么都没带，整整四天没有回复任何一个电话、一封邮件、一条信息，你告诉我这样不算坏？”

“我是说，也许我之前的建议是错的，这个决定操之过急了。他显然还有一些很重要的事情没有告诉你，如果在这之前你就告诉他你爱他的话会更糟。”

“四天！”

Clint打断了他们：“你有试着给他的紧急联系人打电话吗？”

“打了，”Bucky把肩膀缩回毯子里，“一个拿腔拿调的家伙告诉我他肯定没事儿的，他问我是谁，我说了名字之后他开始坏笑，‘哦～你就是Bucky’，”他撇了撇嘴，“然后说他很忙，我就把电话挂了。”

“唔，看来他的朋友知道他是去做什么，”Clint摸着下巴，“但这还是不能解释他为什么不告诉你他的工作。”

“他的工作？”

Clint张大了眼睛，他的嘴唇尴尬地顿住了，显然他发现自己在想清楚之前就说出了一些不该说的话。Natasha在这个时候加入了话题：“他没有告诉你，”她稍微坐起来一些，手扶着Clint的肩膀，“他之前在你们家附近的超市见到了Steve Rogers。他和两个朋友在一起，Clint声称他听见你的房客叫其中那个女人Sharon。”

“我没有告诉你是因为他们看起来很亲密，我是说，朋友那种的亲密。他们俩拥抱了一下，我并不认为那是罗曼蒂克式的拥抱。重点是，”Clint沮丧地接了下去，“你知道我之前和CIA合作过狙击训练吧？我见过那个姑娘，她是一个特工，职位挺高的那种。”

Bucky有那么一会儿没有说话。他的眼睛盯着Clint，再盯着Natasha，他们俩都用一种夹杂在安慰和抱歉的眼神看着他。他把毯子掀开，起身去拿一瓶新的牛奶：“你真是个了不起的家伙，Clint Barton。”他一字一顿地说，Clint的眼睛看着地板。

“你看起来不是很惊讶。”Natasha的声音也丝毫没有惊讶。

“我能说什么？Steve的军衔是上校，前不久才退伍，他的驻地是高级机密，你以为我真的会觉得他天天在我家里刷那些我老妈的名牌茶具是理所应当的事儿吗？”Bucky努力让自己听起来不那么刻薄，但是他还是很生气，“对不起，我不该对你们发火。我想我只是对自己生气。”

“我对此很抱歉。”Clint说，“不只是因为这件事，还有一直跟Rogers暗示你有多喜欢他。Nat和我真心认为你们俩能成的。”

“不，不是你的错。”Bucky回到了毯子里，他蜷缩起来，膝盖顶着前胸，抱着他的牛奶，吸了一大口，看起来有些委屈，“Natasha是对的，我确实太操之过急了。我是说，这本该是很明显的，他对我的信任并没有到那个程度。我早该知道的。”

“我的老天。”Clint发出一声呻吟，他预感到Bucky接下来会说什么。

“我之前一直都把我们俩当作，我不知道，灵魂伴侣之类的东西。也许这让我故意忽略了我们之间存在问题的那部分。”

“你得知道，”Natasha沉默着听他说完，然后一针见血地指出，“这两者并不矛盾。”

Steve Rogers在黑暗中安静地等候着，Sharon Carter，或者说Agent 13的小队也许正从外围进行挖掘。他不知道自己在这里待了多久，或者他将要在这里待多久，距离爆炸之后也许只有几个小时，也许已经有几天了。他的前后是水泥碎块、裸露的钢筋和砖石，黑暗的缝隙中传来血的味道，他要解决的目标就躺在不远处，大概已经被头顶上四层楼的水泥板砸成了肉泥。

不知道为什么，这种感觉才是对的。Steve想，这才是他被训练去习惯的感觉。灰尘、血液和死亡的味道。不是那些太阳晒过的床单，也不是根据Barnes夫人的菜谱烤的意大利肉丸，或者Bucky身上的味道，他已经习惯了Bucky常用的古龙水的味道，但他的鼻子总能在里面闻出一丝牛奶的香气，他甚至都不知道是他的幻觉，还是那家伙真的喝得太多了。这美好的一切是真实的，在前几天都还是真实的，但现在却仿佛来自另一个世界，一个死后的世界*。Steve意识到他自己在微笑，他发誓如果死后世界是真实的，他就希望那是那样的。

天啊，Bucky。他还没有修完Bucky的小矮人。他在收拾老Barnes先生的书房时发现了Bucky小时候的相册，他和他父亲站在一个小矮人旁边，Bucky戴着一副墨镜，他只有他父亲的腿那么高，小矮人只有Bucky的腿那么高，看起来可爱极了。那张照片背面有老Barnes先生的铅笔字：我的小浣熊和我。Steve的记忆中几乎从未有过他自己父亲的部分，但是他看到这张照片的时候，他仿佛看到了一位父亲能为一个家庭付出多少的爱。是这样的家庭哺育了一个Bucky这样的孩子，养育出了一个这样迷人、热情而善良的灵魂。

你变得软弱了，Rogers。这是Nick Fury看到怒气冲冲的他时说的第一句话。但那时候他的脸上带着微笑，一方面是他们当时没料到这次任务的险峻，一方面也许是他难得由衷地为Steve感到高兴。我能看出你有了特殊的某个人，对她好点，Rogers，或者是他——在Fury这么说的时候，Steve记得自己板着脸回答他：没有什么比时隔几个月突然的外勤任务更适合“对他好点”这个叮嘱了。

他说的一部分是对的，我确实变得软弱了。Steve甚至有些雀跃地想，这并不是他第一次处在这样的处境下，一个人，和无尽的黑暗与孤独为伴。当然，从前的他也可以毫不抱怨地忍受这样的时刻，但那是因为他做好了在任何时候为他的国家和信念牺牲的准备，他和他的战友们都是这样，让理智的绝望在前方指引他们的方向。但是现在的他无法做到了。当他闭上眼的时候，他无法像以前那样看到自己站在黑色的泥土地上迎接死亡。

现在让他平静地支撑下去的是希望。不是那些站在电视机里穿得花里胡哨卖国债的家伙口中的的“未来会更好”的希望，是他自己的，Steve Rogers自己的希望。对于未来、对于仿佛死后世界般美好的未来的希望。

而那里一定会有Bucky Barnes的存在。

他并不能像他小时候看的那些超级英雄漫画那样能够徒手拆门，或者一脚踢飞半米厚的水泥板，这个世界上没人可以。他的队伍里没有人试着想过自己会活下来，事实上他们大部分人也没能活下来，Steve Rogers是幸运的一个。他每次闭上眼就仿佛身处那些无法看到太阳的森林里，他死去同伴们的影子和树枝吃人似的阴影交织在一起向他涌来，在触碰到他的时候又变成了无数狰狞的骷髅。然后他会挣扎着惊醒，大叫着，殴打他身边任何能触碰到的任何物体。

直到Bucky出现在他的生活中，然后是他的梦境里。阳光照进了森林的树底，他和他的战友的灵魂们并肩作战，Bucky也待在他的身后，大概半个肩膀的距离，不是现在的Bucky，要年轻一些，头发向后梳，下巴刮得非常干净。他们在一起从未打过败仗。

Steve Rogers的食指和中指在身边交叉，他睁开眼，在黑暗的缝隙中看到了光。

Bucky犹豫了一下才走进Steve的卧室。他大部分时候非常尊重他房客的隐私，除了有些半夜他听到隔壁传来可怕的动静的时候。如果一般人无法理解Steve经历过什么才能做这样的噩梦，Bucky可以。他甚至知道如果不是那次几乎夺走他一根手臂的事故，他一定会进入Steve Rogers的队伍。“这个男人需要一个狙击手，”他甚至记得他当时的长官说，“如果你能通过所有的测试，你就会成为他的搭档。”

但是时间的齿轮并没有选择让他们提前八年见面。Bucky起初曾为此感到可惜，他现在已经不这么想了。也许并肩作战会是另一种情况，但他同样满意于现在的状况：他们会互相拯救，无论是对于什么事情，他们一定会互相拯救。

Bucky非常熟悉这个房间。Steve的个人物品非常少，一些被褥和T恤，任何让这个屋子增加点颜色的摆设都是Bucky准备的。他走到床头柜前，拿起那里放着的日历。之前的大部分日期的方格都被画上了横线，有几个上面画着小的鬼魂图案，有几个则什么都没有。Bucky的心脏揪紧了：那些是Steve晚上惊醒的日子，画横线意味着他一夜安眠到了天亮。

战争对James Barnes来说已经是非常遥远的记忆了，他回到故土的时候并不沮丧，因为他知道当他回到这座房子时，他的家人会在门口等候着他。这样的希望让他在战场上坚持下来，在他回家之后帮助他重新找到生活的节奏，老Barnes先生的白痴笑话、他妈妈的美味佳肴、还有和Rebecca之间几乎每天一次的吵架让他没有空闲去陷入精神怪圈，“活下来的罪恶感”，Rogers忍受着的那种。他的痛苦来源于他这一切精神支柱的消逝：他没能尽到一个兄长的职责，这让Rebecca也离他而去了，直到那个时候，他才真正感觉到自己在这个世界上孤身一人，而他又不愿承认自己被压垮了，所以选择了离开。

他现在愿意承认了，他当时确实需要什么人在这个世界上成为他感情的支柱，成为他的希望。Steve Rogers走进了他的世界，他比Bucky被破坏得更厉害，他比Bucky更缺少一个温暖的地方，一个家。Bucky承认起初的原因也许只是出于性的吸引，但Steve确实成为了他生命中无法缺少的那部分，他本该就在那地方。也许八年前就该在。

Bucky的手指划过这三个月日历的每一个方框。Steve会在上面写一些小字，有时候干脆用图画代替。他记得一个多月前的那个晚上，他们俩看着Natasha的电影在沙发上睡着的那天，Steve把那个方框圈了起来，旁边写着几个词：最棒的夜晚。

“在这一周里，你的Bucky找了你五次，”在医生给他的脑袋包扎的时候，Tony的声音从屏幕里传了出来，他正拿着螺丝刀捣鼓什么东西，“Rogers，我必须跟你说清楚，爱上一个人就意味着要告诉他你的全部，无论你自己认不认为有必要。”

“我知道，我知道。”Steve老老实实地闭着眼睛，“我对他很抱歉，我必须想办法弥补他。”

Tony停下手上的动作，眨了眨眼睛：“你没有否定我说你爱他。这还是第一次。”

“如果不是他没有权限，我恨不得现在就把你的通话切掉和他连线，Tony。”医生走开去拿更多的绷带，Steve睁开了眼睛，“我甚至都不能忍受再有一次这样的任务了。我克制不住自己想念他，想他肯定没有按时撒漂白剂，我们的花园肯定又有浣熊了之类的事，然后我发现，我最后悔的事情就是没能跟他说那句话，你知道我的意思。”

“我知道，但是我不会替你说出来的，你自己说。”

Bucky安静地来回翻着那本日历。他知道Natasha是对的，他们俩之间可能有任何问题，但一个事实是不会改变的。他需要Steve，Steve也需要他。他不介意自己始终活在黑暗中，但既然Steve抓住了他的手，他就无论如何都要把他拉到阳光下。James Buchanan Barnes就是这样的人。

“我爱他。”他皱着眉自言自语，这是他的大脑经过深思熟虑后的结果，他要说出来告诉他身体其余所有的部分，“这不是喜欢或者感情冲动之类的狗屁。我爱他。”

“我不能再等了，我一回去就会告诉他。”Steve Rogers的眼睛毫不动摇地盯着Tony，他的瞳孔在那张憔悴的面庞上蓝得发亮，“我爱他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yoo-hoo：“哟吼！”一种巧克力牛奶  
> *死后世界：afterlife，常见翻译为来世或者轮回，但这个词其实就是单纯地指当肉身消逝之后灵魂所处的地方，所以我写成了死后世界。  
> 这次的标题没有在文章中出现，但迷迭香的花语是rememberance，所以也算是搭上了（呸


	5. Rainbow 彩虹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我要一枪一个杀掉这里所有的浣熊。”Bucky恶狠狠地说，“还有其他任何打扰我和我男朋友办事的小东西。”

“Steve Rogers。”

在Steve在门廊下踌躇的时候，门从里侧打开了。站在他面前的是一个显然刚刚醒来的、愤怒的、头发乱糟糟的Bucky Barnes。Bucky意识到为什么Steve总能在他开门之前就发现他站在门口了：如果你在等着什么人，你绝对会发现他站在和你一门之隔的地方的。这大概耗费了他半秒钟的时间，并不妨碍他的怒火快要烧到头顶了：“你，是这个世界上最大的混蛋。”

Steve被他的气势吓得缩了一下，他歉疚地看着Bucky，没有试图辩解什么，保持着被吓了一跳似的姿势站在那里，小声回答：“我很抱歉。”

Bucky几乎立刻心软了。他们俩一个站在门里，一个站在门外，和他们第一次见面的情况一模一样。Steve的头上绑着一圈绷带，让他的金发变成了鸡窝头，他的脸色并不太好，颧骨上有一片淤青，胳膊和小腿上都裹着纱布，身上可能还有更多的伤口。Bucky不用抬头就能看到有一辆黑色的防弹车停在花园门口，这让他的第二波愤怒涌了上来，他抓住Steve的衣服，一把将他扯进了屋子。

Steve老实地被Bucky按在了沙发上。他发现自己坐在一堆毯子里，靠近门的那一端放着一个枕头，电视遥控器掉在地上，桌上还有一个空的牛奶瓶。他愧疚地意识到Bucky昨晚是在沙发上睡的，也许不只是昨晚，他在等他回来。Bucky搬来了一个椅子坐在他对面，Steve想要伸手去碰碰他的膝盖或肩膀，但看到Bucky的眼神时他又打消了这个念头。

“你现在可以开始说了，先生。”Bucky的身体向后靠，“有什么我现在应该知道的？”

“我真的很抱歉，Buck。CIA和我的关系非常复杂，我目前不属于他们的一员，但我得在他们需要紧急帮助的时候参与一些任务。我本以为他们不得不需要我的情况会再过几个月……”

“这些Stark告诉我了。”Bucky打断了他，“我知道。而且我直到打电话才知道你的紧急联系人是Tony Stark本人。”

Steve有些紧张地握了一下手指：“对不起，我应该告诉你的。”

Bucky深深地叹了口气：“不，不，这不怪你。”从他第二次道歉开始，Bucky就无法对他生气了。他在这之前已经愤愤不平地设想好了这个场景：他要指着Steve的鼻子骂他是个不讲道理、毫无同理心、从不考虑其他人的混蛋，然后在他面前甩上房门。但他根本做不到，他也很清楚自己根本做不到。他只能说：“听着，至少你回来了。不管过去你有意还是无意地隐瞒了什么，别再这样了。”

Steve难以置信地盯着他。Bucky耸了耸肩膀：“我们没事了。”

他的眼神往一边移，盯着Steve旁边的枕头。可能是Steve的错觉，他觉得Bucky的眼眶有点儿红，只是一点儿。他想立刻给Bucky一个拥抱，但是他直到Bucky说出刚才那句话的一瞬间才突然放松下来，随后感到浑身的伤口和肌肉都痛得要命。他只能露出一个充满歉意的、讨好似的微笑，把自己还能动的那根胳膊伸向他：“过来吧？”

Bucky翻了一个白眼。Steve接着恳求：“求你了？”

Bucky拿Steve Rogers一点办法都没有。他挪到Steve的身边，小心翼翼地靠进他的胳膊和坐垫之间的空隙里，他不知道Steve的身上还有没有其他伤口。他把Steve的手搭在自己的肩膀上，发现他有多想念以前他们常做的这个姿势，吸了吸鼻子。

“我很抱歉，真的，真的很抱歉。”Steve的头侧向他，在他耳边一遍一遍小声而温柔地重复，“我知道我本可以接到Sharon电话的时候跟你简单地说几句的。我必须承认，我当时真的很害怕你会担心。”

“认真的，Rogers？”Bucky没有侧回头去，一方面是他要忍住自己发热的眼眶，另一方面他大概预感到自己回头可能会亲上Steve的鼻子，“我刚刚才说我们没事儿了，你真的要再接着说这件事吗？”

“我害怕你会阻止我。只要你坐在那儿说一句什么‘你还没准备好，Steve’，我大概立刻就会开始动摇。我也害怕让你担心，Fury找我的情况没有几次是，”他犹豫了一下如何选择这个词，“可以被称为小菜一碟的。”

“如果这是道歉和安慰的一部分，你做得真是烂得出奇。”

“我只是想说，”Steve长长地松了一口气，他的呼吸打在Bucky脖颈的皮肤上，“我的行为对你来说十分不公平。我应该信任你，我应该告诉你的。Bucky，相信我，我不会再这么做了……”

“听着，Steve Rogers，”Bucky又一次打断了他，他这次不得不承认，他受不了Steve露出比他更难过的模样了，“我爱你，白痴，你知道吗？这意味着无论你说什么，说还是不说，我都会永远担心你。你该做的不是让我停止担心，而是……”

Steve僵住了，随即Bucky也僵住了。这几秒钟对于Bucky来说就像是折磨，他背后的汗毛都竖了起来，像小针一样扎着他的皮肤。直到Steve放在他肩膀上的那根胳膊抬起来，按着他的脑袋侧向他自己，然后他感觉到Steve的头也靠了过来，他们紧紧贴着对方。

“我爱你。”Steve在他头顶上说，“我爱你。”

“你用不着说两遍，”Bucky试着让自己停止跳动的心脏重新运作起来，他用冷漠的语气回答，但是最后一个词有点儿飘，他希望Steve没有听出来，“你当然爱我。每个人都得爱我。”

“我有自信和别人不一样。”Steve从胸腔里发出沙哑的笑声，这让Bucky又往他那儿蹭了蹭。他对Bucky讲了他这次任务的所有事，他如何一个人潜入目标的密室，如何和两组专业的雇佣兵缠斗，如何在目标点燃炸药的时候滚下两层楼藏进角落里活下来。Bucky安静地听着，在听到最后那段的时候温柔地捏了几下Steve的胳膊。

“八年前，”他说，“我的长官说得没错。你需要一个狙击手。”

“我始终没有找到最好的。”Steve回答，然后他继续说起他如何在黑暗中想念Bucky，想念这一切的感觉。直到Bucky第三次打断他，Bucky Barnes在手里没有拿着狙击枪的时候实在不是一个耐心很好的人。他抓过Steve的领子，小心地不碰到他另一侧肩膀的伤口，然后亲吻上他的嘴唇。

Steve的嘴唇有药水的味道。他小心翼翼地舔了舔Steve的上唇，等待Steve回应他，然后将舌头伸进他的嘴里。他们的亲吻慢而温柔，两个人都极尽所能地将动作放得最轻，他们将太多语言无法说出来的东西藏在这个吻里，等待所有的担忧、歉疚和孤独在对方的唇齿间融化。在他们终于分开几厘米之后，Steve将头埋在了Bucky的脖子里。

“我爱你。”他执着地重复，“我要说一万遍，你无法阻止我。”

“我也爱你。”这次Bucky温柔地回答了他，亲吻他头顶一点儿都不完美的发旋，Steve现在全身都是药水、胶布和绷带的味道，但是他回来了，他至少坐在这儿。“所以现在算是怎么回事？我可以说你是我的男朋友吗？”

“你说什么就是什么。”Steve在他脖子里哼哼着说，“如果你想说我是你丈夫，我们在九点之后就可以开车去市政厅。”

“我不清楚你是不是开玩笑，”Bucky警告他，“我真的会做的，我昨天刚给车加满油。”

“任何事情，只要能把你捆在我身边。”Steve回答，“合约和约束，世上最棒的东西。”

“哇哦，有人开始火辣发言了，想比一比吗？”Bucky咯咯笑起来，他的嗓子有点哑，可能是他昨晚担忧而愤怒地喝了太多的牛奶，“在我为你担心得每晚都睡在沙发上的时候，我恨不得在你的脖子上拴一个项圈。”

“你赢了。”Steve也笑起来，“但我觉得这样挺辣的。是拴狗的那种还是交媾时候用的那种？”

“我这辈子第一次听到有活人说交媾这个词。我是说，除了在生活大爆炸里。”Bucky舒适而安心地靠在Steve的脑袋上，“我昨晚想的是狗狗项圈，比狗的稍微好点儿，我可以给你装个蓝牙和耳机。但现在我想了想，还是后者吧。你看起来会很辣的。”

“那你得去网上订购一下了，”Steve抬起头，他的睫毛就在距离Bucky嘴唇几厘米的地方，“我是说，主人。”

Bucky几乎可以听到自己大脑死机了一瞬间的声音：“我的老天啊，这杀伤力太大了。我放弃这想法，这是个坏主意。”

这次Steve笑出声了：“我真怀念这个。”

“生活大爆炸还是颜色笑话？”

“两者都是，还有我们俩挤在这儿的感觉。我早该这么做的，”Steve满足地吸了口气，“这样的距离是对的，我感觉很对。说到这个，我走之前你打算说什么来着？”

“我发现了你的小矮人计划。”

Steve的呼吸停了一下：“喔。”

“然后我想，你真是世界上最大的傻瓜。”Bucky轻轻拍着他的头顶，“而且这个傻瓜一定非常爱我。你藏得相当不错，Rogers上校。”

“这是我最后悔的事情。”Steve说，“鉴于我不打算藏了，你接下来可能会很难摆脱我。字面意义上的。”

“我非常期待。”Bucky眨了眨眼睛，他的眼前刚才有点儿模糊，但现在已经消失了，“我迫不及待地期待在我做煎饼的时候都有你贴在我身后了。”

“我以为你会先说我们睡觉的时候。”Steve甜蜜地说，“我申请搬到您的卧室去，Barnes先生。我的东西比较少，而主卧的床比较大。”

“请求准许。”Bucky想都没想就答应了，然后他再次回过头亲吻Steve的嘴唇。这次Steve温柔地抿了一下他的下唇，然后开始亲吻他的颧骨和脸颊。他有时候会用上牙齿，亲密地划过Bucky脸上的皮肤，这让Bucky心花怒放：“你确实很懂得亲吻。”

“你是第一个这么说的人。”Steve并没有停下，“我还在想一件事。”

“什么？”

“你有记得给我们的花园撒漂白剂吗？我来的时候看到了浣熊的小爪印。”

“我要一枪一个杀掉这里所有的浣熊。”Bucky恶狠狠地说，“还有其他任何打扰我和我男朋友办事的小东西。”

Steve在亲吻的空隙中发出笑声：“我想要你做我的紧急联系人，”他说，“如果你不介意经历一些检查和审核的话。我得告诉你，那些都有点儿令人不适，尤其是如果Fury想亲自和你面谈的话。”

Bucky停顿了一下，微笑起来，看起来在打什么坏主意：“这是这辈子有人跟我说的最甜蜜的废话。”

Bucky Barnes换了个工作。所有在Fury部门的特工都发现有这么一个人成了老大的新宠。在这之前，他花了半年的时间进行训练，Steve则以心理治疗没有完成的借口陪着他重新进行了一系列成为CIA特工必须的课程。Bucky的表现超乎除了Steve之外所有人的预料。他退伍之后仍然每周去两次靶场，而且在和Sharon面谈的时候打出了令人惊讶的分数；他从未丢下过近身格斗术，虽然他教给其他人的多是一些花拳绣腿，但他自己的血管里仍然流淌着战士的本能。Steve至今仍然比他稍稍不能打一点，但两人都对这个状况比较满意。总之，Fury的想法没有人猜得到，但是他确实同意了让Bucky加入他的部门，他甚至还把自己最喜爱的几个年轻特工交给他进行射击训练。Bucky Barnes将在之后和他的搭档一同带领一个小队执行任务。

“我不太清楚他是怎么想的，”Bucky声称，“Steve的顶头上司安排我去靶场和他的人见面只是一个美妙的巧合。我绝对没有自己要求这件事。”

“你是烂人，Barnes，我还不得不重新找一个格斗教练。”Natasha斥责他，他们坐在Bucky家的餐桌旁边，Clint和Steve在厨房里小声嘀嘀咕咕，一个在冲咖啡，另一个则在切柠檬方块，他们在争论什么关于咖啡豆的冷知识，“我要求兑现我们的赌约，让你吃一年的甘蓝。”

“不行，Nat，不行。”Bucky挑衅地对他的好友抱起了双臂，骄傲地看了一眼厨房，“他已经对我求婚了，但你至少要等Barton到十年后。我赢了。”

END


End file.
